1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to growing carbon nanotubes on roughened metal surfaces. The carbon nanotubes can be used, for example, in integrated circuits. More particularly, methods for growing carbon nanotubes from roughened thin films and particles are provided, along with structures incorporating such films and particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are members of the fullerene structural family, which also includes buckyballs. Whereas buckyballs are spherical in shape, a nanotube is cylindrical, with at least one end typically capped with a hemisphere of the buckyball structure. Their name is derived from their size, since the diameter of a nanotube is in the order of a few nanometers, while they can be up to several millimeters in length. There are two main types of nanotubes: single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs) and multi-walled nanotubes (MWNTs).
CNTs have novel properties that make them potentially useful in many applications in areas such as nanotechnology, electronics, optics and other fields of materials science. They exhibit extraordinary strength and unique electrical properties, and are efficient conductors of heat.